All Nightmare Long
All Nightmare Long is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the very first case of the game as well as the city of Nyctochral. It is also the first case to take place in Perdition Plains, a district based in Nyctochral. Plot At the Nyctochral Police Headquarters, Chief Keyon Imamu (dressed as a disco dancer) introduced himself to the player, who was newly recruited. He then told the player that a costume party was taking place, so he brought the player to meet the rest of the members. There, they met the detectives—Ryker Hawthorne (dressed as an elf) and Poppy Winters (dressed as a cowgirl)— who had been assigned to be the player's partners in Nyctochral. They also met their other co-workers, the lab personnel—Adira Romero, the coroner (dressed as a matryoshka doll); Orion Hunter, the lab chief (dressed as a Goth skeleton); Nao Ryuzaki, the technical expert (dressed as a water lion); and Finn Dyson, the profiler ("dressed" in a spa outfit). Ryker and the player later visited the Nyctochral Graveyard, where Ryker wanted the player to investigate as practice for later cases. Tough luck hit Ryker and the player when they found a man hung to a hook attached to a giant tombstone. A wallet found at the crime scene identified the victim to be Damien Grimm, a 63-year-old sex offender. Adira confirmed that the victim was stabbed 12 times prior to being hung on the hook and that Damien's killer also disposed of his viscera. Summary Victim * Damien Grimm (bled to death as he was hung onto a hook attached to a giant tombstone) Murder Weapon * Hook Killer * Sylvia Payne Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect had an organ transplant *The suspect uses rejuvenating cream Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect had an organ transplant *The suspect uses rejuvenating cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect had an organ transplant *The suspect uses rejuvenating cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain Suspect's Profile *The suspect had an organ transplant Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect uses rejuvenating cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks protein shakes. * The Killer had an organ transplant. * The Killer uses rejuvenating cream. * The Killer's blood type is A+. * The Killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Graveyard Entrance. (Clues: Bloody Hook, Wallet, Victim's Body) * Examine Bloody Hook. (Result: Powder) * Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer had an organ transplant) * Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; Victim identified: Damien Grimm; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Creepy Forest) * Investigate Creepy Forest. (Prerequisite: ID Card found; Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Card, Locked Safe) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Angry Message) * Analyze Angry Message. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ash Tombend) * Question Ash Tombend about his angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Angry Message analyzed) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Flower Shop Card; New Suspect: Sylvia Payne) * Ask Sylvia Payne if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Flower Shop Card restored) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Handwriting on Note) * Examine Handwriting on Note. (New Suspect: Amelia Redwood) * Talk to Amelia Redwood about stealing from the victim's safe. (Prerequisite: Amelia's Handwriting identified) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hook; Attribute: Killer drinks protein shakes) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Speak to Norman Bones about the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Deep Woods) * Investigate Deep Woods. (Prerequisite: Talk to Norman; Clues: Broken Object, Earth Pile) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Golden Mixtape) * Analyze Golden Mixtape. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Quarterz) * Interrogate Quarterz about the mixtape he sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Golden Mixtape analyzed) * Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Transplant Medication Pack) * Examine Transplant Medication Pack. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses rejuvenating cream; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Forest Tree) * Investigate Forest Tree. (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed; Clues: Faded Trophy, Fishing Net) * Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Threat) * Question Ash Tombend about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat revealed on Faded Trophy) * Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Notebook) * Analyze Notebook. (12:00:00) * Ask Amelia Redwood what the victim did to her. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Grill Quarterz about his presence on the murder scene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Tombstones. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Flower Bouquet, Creepy Whistle) * Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Sylvia Payne's Prints) * Ask Sylvia Payne why she left flowers on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Sylvia's Fingerprints identified) * Analyze Creepy Whistle. (06:00:00) * See why Norman Bones owns the creepy whistle. (Prerequisite: Creepy Whistle analyzed) * Investigate Tangled Roots. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Locked Chest, Fake Entrails) * Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Organs) * Analyze Organs. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer's blood type is A+) * Examine Fake Entrails. (Result: Mask) * Analyze Mask. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a gold chain) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Silent as the Dead (1/6). (No stars) Silent as the Dead (1/6) * Question Norman Bones about his dead dog. (Available after unlocking Silent as the Dead) * Investigate Graveyard Entrance. (Prerequisite: Talk to Norman; Clue: Grave) * Examine Grave. (Result: Coffin) * Examine Coffin. (Result: Dog Corpse) * Analyze Dog Corpse. (06:00:00) * Ask Ash Tombend if he saw anyone in the graveyard. (Prerequisite: Dog Corpse analyzed; Reward: Vampire Costume, Vampire Haircut, Vampire Makeup) * Tell Finn to inform Norman of his dog's condition. (Prerequisite: Talk to Ash; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Deep Woods. (Available after unlocking Silent as the Dead; Clues: Plastic Bits, Candy Cauldron) * Examine Plastic Bits. (Result: Glass Eyes) * Analyze Glass Eyes. (12:00:00) * Question Amelia Redwood about the glass eyes. (Prerequisite: Glass Eyes analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Examine Candy Cauldron. (Result: Map) * Investigate Forest Tree. (Prerequisite: Map found; Clue: Pile of Bones) * Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Skeleton) * Analyze Skeleton. (15:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to "All Nightmare Long" a song by American heavy metal band Metallica. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Nyctochral Category:Perdition Plains